


A Steamy Getaway

by The_Erudite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Erudite/pseuds/The_Erudite
Summary: Robin, as well as his wife and daughter, decide to take a little vacation to the springs run by Anna's sister. Nothing can possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Anna/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	A Steamy Getaway

"Father, I'm tired. Will you carry me?" Morgan complained, feet crunching heavily through the snow-laden path.

"A little old for that, aren't you, Morgan?" he smiled back to her.

"But mother said this was supposed to be a vacation! How am I supposed to relax with all this walking?" she pouted.

Robin sighed and stopped in his tracks, "Fine. But I want no more complaints, understood?"

"Yessir!" she galloped happily to his back.

Robin turned to her, confused, "Didn't you say you wanted me to carry you?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "so let me hop up on your shoulders."

"Oh," Robin crouched to the frozen ground, "you mean like that."

"Like that," she concurred, grasping his shoulders and lifting herself onto him so that her legs straddled his neck. He sighed heavily and let out a discontented grunt at the weight placed atop him.

"You know, if you're extending offers to carry people, my feet could use a little respite too," Anna winked, a few paces ahead of them.

"This is your sister's resort, right? Who's going to guide us there if not you?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"You can take directions, can't ya?" Anna snickered, falling back to her husband. Robin sighed again, with even deeper exasperation. "Aw, c'mon," Anna pleaded, pursing her lips and putting her index finger to them, "help a lady out. Pwease, Mr. Big-Stwong-Tactician-Man."

Robin rolled his eyes again and held out his arms. Anna leapt into them without a second thought and Robin grunted again at the weight added to his own. Stuttering a few steps forward before establishing his balance, he remarked aloud, "You know I spoil you both rotten, right?"

"Yes, daddy," Morgan leaned forward and kissed her father's forehead, "Thank you."

"You do know which one of us pays for everything, right?" Anna corrected.

"Can't you just be appreciative, like the kid?" Robin chuckled.

"Can't you just shut up and do what you're asked like you used to?" Anna snickered in response.

Robin continued forward with the additional burdens weighing at him, still not prepared to stop. He tried to keep his mind from the extra weight by paying closer attention to the scenery. The area was beautiful, forgoing the extreme cold; the midday sun sparkled gorgeously off of the fresh, pure white snow that coated the ground. Pine trees, also neatly topped with the glittering white powder, decorated the sides of the path that Robin strolled along, wife in his arms and daughter perched upon his head. The entire region was silent, muffled, it seemed, by the dense white coating. Robin heard only the sounds of his own footsteps and his wife's occasional direction as he plodded along. As the path became less and less commonly tread, more of the snow covered it, and Robin's march became ever the more laborious as he continued onward. Before long, he noticed a very different feature of the scenery: a gem of an indescribably beautiful bluish purple hue, where from most of the snow had melted. A cloud of steam emerged from the spot, setting over it like a dense fog. That had to be the spot.

"All right. Thanks for the lift, big guy," Anna smiled, patting her husband's arm to indicate she was ready to be let down. He halted and shifted his arms to allow her ceremoniously to the ground.

Anna's sister had already hurried out to greet them at the entrance to the spring. She stood before them now, sporting her yukata and her specially-crafted azure hair dye, "Hey there, folks."

Morgan was the first to answer, "Hi, Aunt Anna!"

Both Annas turned their heads and answered in unison, "That's gonna take some getting used to."

"At any rate," Anna's sister digressed, "glad to see you all made it here in one piece. Ready for a little rest and relaxation?"

"More than you know," Robin laughed dryly, "I seem to have developed a lot of stress in my shoulders and arms." He stole a glance up at his daughter, still propped atop him. Anna punched his shoulder playfully, a smirk on her face.

"Not a problem, not a problem," Anna's sister smiled, "I'll get you all some yukata to wear to the bath."

"Beg pardon?" Robin scratched his forehead.

"'Yukata,' a garment to be worn to the baths. It's like a special robe tied on with a belt called an 'obi,'" she explained, "I've got one on right now, see?"

"Oh, all right then," Robin nodded.

Anna's sister looked up to Morgan, who was, in turn, examining her interestedly, "You are a cutie, aren't you? Can you come down here so I can check your size, sweetheart?"

Morgan nodded and patted her father's head. Crouching again to let her down, he declared, "I'm not a mule, you know. If you want to get down, you can just tell me so."

"Sorry, father. Thank you for carrying me. I love you," she declared simply, smiling broadly at him.

"Well… when you put it that way," he blushed at his daughter.

"Wish I could get off that easy," Anna smacked her husband's back.

"Well, when you learn to smile in as cute a manner as her…" he returned a snide smile.

"Uh-huh. Keep talking, smart guy, see where it gets you," she tugged at his sleeve. Robin returned his gaze forward.

"Hey!" Morgan chided her aunt, "Watch where you're grabbing over there!"

"Sorry, honey, but I have to check… there to make sure the yukata fits around you comfortably," the azure-haired merchant woman reassured her niece. Rising from a crouched position at Morgan's side, she declared aloud, "All done! Family vacation time starts now! You guys can head on up to the private bath, your yukata will be laid out in there."

"Thank you… Anna," Robin smiled weakly, "I'm still getting used to this, too."

"Yeah, it gets confusing, all right," Robin's Anna smiled, hooking her arm around her husband's neck to bring him away, "but thanks, sis. I really appreciate it."

"For family, not a problem. You guys enjoy. And maybe invite a couple of your wealthy friends if you do enjoy your stay," the other Anna submitted cautiously, accentuated with a wink at Robin.

Robin laughed, "Of course. Thank you again."

"Come on," Anna urged her family forward, "the lodge is just a hop, a skip, and a jump over this way." The three proceeded along the path into the spring before reaching a rather large wooden building that exhibited a very cozy warm light from within. As they each filed into the building, they found a moderately sized sitting room and a pair of bedrooms down a hallway. Proceeding into the bedrooms, Anna and her husband to one and Morgan to the other, they found their respective yukata and began to dress themselves properly.

Stepping outside, just beyond the warm wooden building, Anna shivered slightly, moving eagerly over to the steaming pool of water before her. Quickly, she slipped the yukata off near a divider that partitioned that particular pool from a smaller portion, as well as the others in the resort, and hung the thin garment from a hook provided on the divider. Her husband stood not far off and did the same. As they settled into the water, Robin couldn't help but to steal an unscrupulous glance at his wife.

She smiled cockily back to him, "Got something to say? My eyes are up here, honey."

"Terribly sorry," he stuttered, lowering his gaze to the water, blushing profusely.

"Oh, please, it's just us here," she slipped into the warm water, the violet stones beneath and cerulean minerals within easing her muscles almost immediately, "I don't mind in the least."

"Still, I apologize," he snickered, also lowering himself into the water, "my approach was… untactful."

"You could make it up to me by washing my back a little," she winked at him, indicating over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Yes ma'am," he complied, drifting over to his wife and running his hands gently over her shoulders.

She sighed contentedly as they floated in the water a few minutes, Robin continuing to massage her shoulders and working his way slowly down her pale back, taking care to ensure that his wife was enjoying the attention, before the pair was interrupted by a cheerful voice, "Mother, father, wait for me!" The two turned to find their daughter, stark naked, preparing to spring into the water before them.

Robin covered his eyes, blushing, "Morgan! Put some clothes on, for Naga's sake!"

"But, how am I going to bathe with clothes on, father? Won't they get all wet? You and mother aren't wearing anything, after all," she replied curiously, staring at him blankly.

"You should be using the children's bath if that's your intention, Morgan," her father scolded, still covering his face.

"You don't want me to be with you?" Morgan pouted, pursing her lips. Her cheeks puffed and her eyes fell as she regarded her father's shielded face, "And why are you covering your eyes, father? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"

"Of course not, honey—" he began.

"So, then, why can't I stay here with you?" she insisted, stamping a foot.

"Because bathing is not really something a daughter should be doing with her parents, her father most especially," Robin managed, his whole face consumed with redness.

"He's right, sweetie," Anna chimed in.

"Oh," Morgan turned dejectedly away from her parents.

"Say, honey, why don't you just go on the other side of this divider, here? You can stay in the same pool as your father and I, but there's no worry of any…" Anna paused, now also blushing in the slightest, "confusion of circumstance. I'll come over to you every now and again to make sure you're doing all right and enjoying yourself. How does that sound?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds a little better," Morgan smiled to her mother.

"Good, please, do so," Robin insisted.

"Will you look me in the eye and say that, father?" Morgan leaned forward toward the pool.

"Morgan, I'm covering my eyes because you're naked!" Robin sighed.

"Oh!" Morgan's eyes shot up with realization, "Well, that's quite all right, I suppose. We're all family here."

"Yes," Robin continued, exasperated, "but you're from the future, and rather near my age as of now. If someone were to see you naked near me, my eyes wide open, they might… get the wrong idea as to our relationship."

"How do you…" Morgan thought aloud for a moment, her eyes, darting up in consideration, tapping her index finger to the side of her head. "Oh!" there came another realization, "You mean they might think…? Ick! Yuck! Oh, gods, ew!"

"See what I mean now?" Robin endeavored to move his daughter along.

She continued her stint of disgusted retching noises another few moments before replying, "Yes… gross. Sorry, father, I hadn't realized. I guess there are a few memories of even social rules that I've lost. I'll get over to the other side now."

"That's all right, Morgan," Robin sighed, laughing a little to his wife and taking the hand away from his face, relieved to no longer see his daughter's dishabille staring him in the face.

"Honestly, sometimes, that girl," Anna shook her head incredulously at her daughter and then returned to her husband, "Now, I believe we were in the middle of something…?"

Robin laughed dryly and put his hands back upon his wife, caressing her neck slightly before pushing back down toward the small of her back, pressing into it gently with his palms. He allowed one of his hands to drift slightly lower, eliciting a half-scolding start from his wife, who turned her head back to him to expressing a sardonic smile, one eyebrow raised at him. Robin returned with a gesture of innocence, shrugging his shoulders, a smirk plastered on his face. She responded by grasping his chin and shaking his face before turning back around, giggling. Robin returned his hands to her back, just above her thin waist, pressing gently again. As she eased back, contented again, Robin allowed his right hand to slip through her arm and caress her stomach, pulling his wife closer to him. Anna, blissfully unaware of the change, reclined a bit further in her husband's embrace, her hair now falling flatly onto his shoulder. Robin hazarded another move, bringing his right hand up beyond her stomach.

Now Anna noticed. She grasped his wandering hand and pulled it away, squealing a bit. Turning around with a flourish of the water, she declared, a little irritated, "Could you just let me relax a little while? I love you, Robin, but just because I'm disrobed in front of you, it doesn't mean I'm presenting myself."

Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion, removing his hands altogether and stepping back, "I'm so sorry. I suppose I completely misread you. I apologize; it won't happen again."

"Let's not go that far," she winked, "but maybe wait for me to tell you before you get all… touchy-feely."

"Right," Robin scratched the back of his neck, face stained by a blush again.

"There's a good boy. Now, rest up a little," Anna laughed, reclining on a rock formation that supported her without raising her body out from the obscuring water, "We're on vacation, eh?"

Robin nodded, lowering himself back to the edge of the pool and shutting his eyes, keeping his head balanced carefully over the surface of the crystalline, sparkling moisture. He inhaled deeply and gathered the smell of the minerals coalescing in the water- even their scent was spectacular! Robin counted himself quite lucky for being at the resort and sighed audibly, his frustrations quickly washing over him in the wonderfully warm embrace of the azure waters.

Robin started awake, his head jolting above the water with a splash as his eyes parted. True, he was trying to rest, but he hadn't actually intended to fall asleep. He looked about; Anna was gone. She must have gone over to the other side of the pool to check on Morgan, he reasoned. Robin sighed and roused himself from his reclined position, taking some of the spa waters up in his palms and splashing them over his face, and then running his fingers through his hair neatly. After sitting in the steaming waters another minute, Robin looked down to his hand to discover he was pruning. Noting that the hot water was beginning to get to him, too, he elected to step out from the pool, carefully managing his footing on the moist purple rock beneath him. He walked over to the divider and retrieved his yukata, wrapping himself in it again and walking toward the nearby cabin, candlelight still invitingly warm to Robin, who was again beginning to notice the cold, shivering slightly.

"Hi, honey," came a sweet voice from within the cabin as Robin shut the door behind him.

"Oh," Robin breathed, "I thought you were out there with Morgan."

"I was, for a few minutes, but I was getting kinda pruned, so I decided that was enough for a little while," she explained, stepping out into the hall.

"You're not Anna," Robin commented absentmindedly, looking at the woman in front of him, her hair the same shade of midnight blue as the spa's owner, dressed in much the same yukata, "er, that is, you are, but you aren't my Anna."

"Sure I am," she laughed at him, "I just borrowed some of the dye my sister used."

"Dye?" Robin scratched his head.

"Hair dye, yes," she removed a small glass vial from a pouch on the side of her yukata that shone in the same hue as her hair, "Like it?"

"It looks gorgeous," Robin relaxed himself.

"Aw, you're so sweet," she leaned in and laid a kiss on his cheek. "So," she began, stepping back and evaluating Robin carefully.

"So?" Robin was confused.

"So, what's on the itinerary for this evening?" she elaborated.

"I don't know," Robin searched the room, "did you have something in particular in mind?"

"Well," she let an impish grin overtake her face, "Morgan isn't going to be coming in for a little while, and…"

"And?" Robin cocked an eyebrow, uncertain of what sort of an answer he was to receive.

"And I've got this bottle of wine my sister gave me. And I don't like to drink alone," she continued, pursing her lips, taking care to make her voice sound as demure as possible.

Robin blushed, "Would that I could, dear, you know I don't imbibe." He smiled, "I'd probably be a lightweight, not a lot of fun."

"You know we're on vacation, right? Getting drunk is practically half of the experience," she giggled hysterically, holding a glass in her hand. Filling half the glass with the burgundy liquid, she looked up to him and handed him the drink, "Come on, boy. You won't even let your hair down for your wife?" She pouted, putting her index finger to her chin.

Prominent a strategist though he was, Robin couldn't resist it when his wife made that face, and she knew it well. Thankfully, she didn't abuse the privilege very often, but now those puppy dog eyes, burning scarlet, were making Robin just a trite uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he nodded in resignation to his wife, taking the glass and sipping from it delicately.

"There's a good boy," she praised mockingly, raising the glass to her own lips and taking a notably larger gulp from it.

"It does have a rather exceptional taste, among the alcohol I've had in my time," Robin commented idly, the flavor of the beverage still resonating on his tongue.

"Oh? I thought you said you didn't imbibe," Anna snickered at him, "Am I missing something?"

"Well, that's not to say I never tried the stuff. I just… know better now," Robin concluded uncomfortably. His eyes made it clear this was not a subject he cared to be reminded of.

That didn't stop Anna, though: "You 'know better now?' Why, what happened?"

"I'd rather not speak of it. It's not one of my prouder moments in all of my existing memories," he laughed her off, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

"Well," Anna's eyes practically rolled back into her head with excitement, "now I have to know. Come on, shouldn't you be revealing all your tender weak moments to your wife? Isn't that supposed to make us a better couple, or something?"

"I really would rather not," Robin declared more definitely, allowing his tone to be clear.

"Aw, well, I'd really rather you did," Anna pouted again, "Oh, well, what a shame." She loosened the belt tied around her waist and tugged on the sides of her yukata idly, then looked up to make sure Robin was watching, smiling provocatively.

"Oh, no," he laughed, putting a hand up, "I'm not that easy to fool."

"Honey," she sighed exasperatedly, pouting with pursed lips again, "we're supposed to be relaxing. You can't even open up to the woman you pledged your life to?"

Robin sighed, "Fine, I give," he smiled and stole another quick sip from the glass of wine. Sitting down, he cleared his throat:

"It was about a year after Gangrel had been defeated. Of course, you're well aware that I was still working under Chrom, accompanying him to meetings, helping to demystify paperwork, and the like. As I recall, you went out to meet with some of your suppliers downtown in the capital that day, so I was mostly alone in the castle. I was sitting at my desk when I heard footsteps near the doorway.

"I looked back and found Olivia, 'Good morrow, Robin. How fare you?'

"It was clear she was still a little uncomfortable in the royal environment, even after a year's worth of acclamation. I had more important things to take care of, but I didn't want to be rude, so I returned, 'And to you, Olivia. Can I be of service to Her Majesty?'

"Her face lit up to the color of a ripe tomato, 'You know you don't need to refer to me so formally. We were comrades-in-arms once.'

"'True enough, but I've had my fill of earfuls from the courtesans for not referring to Her Highness with the proper respect,' I replied, 'At any rate, I ask again, can I be of some assistance to you, Olivia?'

"Her face was still crimson, 'I wondered if perhaps… you wouldn't mind providing me some company while Chrom is away.'

"'Olivia, you're a delight, truly, but the Exalt's best friend spending time alone with his wife while he's away, what would people think?' I sighed, turning all the way around to face her.

"'Oh! It doesn't have to be like that!' she nearly shrieked, a deeper shade of red than I'd ever known was possible for a person, 'I just thought… I don't know, a walk in the gardens, something. I'm so bored…'

"'Her Highness is bored?' I snickered back, 'Maybe you are getting used to the royal life after all. Why don't you go oppress some peasants?' She regarded me fearfully a moment before I elaborated, 'I jest, milady.'

"I was surprised to see her lips part into a smile, and even more so that she laughed a little, 'That's what I miss. You're so candid, not like these other stuffed shirts. Not even Chrom can always be open with me. You remind me a lot of Basilio in that regard: not afraid to proclaim your honest beliefs about anything and anyone. Would that I had your mettle, Robin.'

"It was my turn to blush, 'You flatter me, milady. I don't need the decorum, I don't have the pressure of a country to run, only a few dear friends and a wife to serve. And that comes to me easily enough.'

"She laughed again, 'Mayhap you're right. I really would like to continue this conversation, if only for a little while, Robin.' She cupped her hands together, as if offering a prayer, 'Please, I'd really be delighted. I'll even offer up a bottle of Ylisse's finest wine.'

"I wasn't sure of how to proceed, I stood by my earlier concern of the outward appearance of such a meeting, but it was difficult to refuse so earnest a plea. Nonetheless, I made to turn her down, 'Milady knows I don't imbibe. I'm sure the spirit is most palatable, but I've other affairs to attend to.'

"'I see,' I watched her eyes drop, 'Wait, do you mean to tell me you've been at mine and Chrom's behest this whole time and not a drop of alcohol has passed those lips?'

"'Just so, milady,' I reported, turning back to my desk.

"'Well, you simply must indulge me, then,' she insisted, 'I don't know how you managed for so long.

"Still, I tried to keep away, 'I don't mean to be rude, milady, but again, I must refuse.'

"'Only a few minutes, I swear it on my life,' she placed a hand over her chest.

"Not seeing any point to further endeavoring to dissuade the Exalt's wife, I gave in. She took me into the gardens posthaste and offered me a glass of the wine she had spoken of. Indeed, it had quite a wonderful taste. She was very pleased to discover that I enjoyed it, and insisted that I have another glass, to 'really get a feel for the taste of it.' Not knowing any better, and having most of my resistance already worn down, I accepted, as she poured another glass and I drank it rather quickly. I suppose I should have noticed that she, also having had two glasses of the stuff, was beginning to lose some of her compunction, laughing louder and smiling more broadly at me as we continued our chat. To be fair, though, I'm certain you'll agree that the woman blushes all the time. It was difficult to notice anything different at the time. Well, as you can probably guess, things took a turn for the worse, as we both continued to drink well past where I ought to have known we were beyond our limits. I don't remember much of that evening, and neither does Olivia—certainly, we don't discuss it much any more—but I was very certain about the rather… precarious predicament we were in the following morning. It appeared as though we had lapsed into sleep in the garden, Olivia's garments all but pulled out from underneath her, her hand upon my chest, face caressing my own… It was quite a sight, that was for certain. We both hold that nothing occurred between us that evening, but decided it best we not mention it. None of the courtesans ever discovered it, either."

"Quite a story," Anna reclined, throwing down another swig of the wine.

"I hope you can see why I was not interested in telling it. I hope you aren't upset with me, Anna," Robin eased himself, looking to her somberly.

"No, it's quite all right," she declared neutrally, "If you and Olivia both swear nothing happened, I take you at your word."

"Thank you, Anna," Robin breathed a sigh of relief, smiling to her, "That means a lot."

"But I want our night to be a lot more interesting, then," the impish smile returned to her face.

"Oh," Robin blushed again, taking another drink as it was offered to him, "but of course. I live to serve milady."

"That you do," she patted his head, raising the glass to his lips yet again. She held his neck as his lips parted and encouraged him to down the remainder of the glass. Sitting back down, she put her wrist to her forehead, "Oof. My, I feel a little lightheaded already. Perhaps yon kind gentleman could escort me to my chambers, that I might lay down?"

Robin nodded, "As per your command, milady." Robin picked her up in his arms, carrying her delicately over to the bedroom that had been prepared for he and his wife. He laid her down with equal delicacy and stood before her in front of the bed. "Is there anything else I might do for milady?"

"Don't you know it's proper to bow?' she snickered, gesturing at him.

"Of course," he obeyed, playing along. As his head neared the end of the bed, her hands grasped at his shoulders and pulled him forward, laying him out on top of her, causing Robin's face to swell to beet-red.

"What do you think, hot stuff? Can I get another look under that yukata?" she breathed a sultry whisper in his ear. Robin shuddered as her breath caused a chill to whip up his spine. "What's the matter," she continued playfully, "cat got your tongue?" She glanced down and pulled at the belt holding the yukata together, "Let me help you with that."

"Robin," a laughing voice emerged from the doorway as the door swung open, "did you fall asleep or something?"

"Anna?" Robin turned to face his wife, her hair still very much its original ruby hue. In an instant, he leapt off of the other woman and covered himself. She also sat up quickly, facing her sister.

"Robin, what's going on here?" Anna was dazed.

"She told me she was you..." Robin pointed to the azure-haired merchant, who looked more than a little disappointed.

"Come on, sis! I'm working an angle, here!" she complained at her redheaded twin.

"My husband isn't an 'angle' for you to 'work,'" Anna stomped her foot and leered at her sister.

"What's the deal, huh? You want a cut of the profit? What'll it take?" the other Anna sneered.

"Pardon me," Robin had managed to compose himself after nearly engaging in an extramarital affair with the spitting image of his wife, "the profit for what?"

"You know," the dark haired woman looked askance, "the spa..."

"That a Snapshot tome?" Anna remarked, pointing out a small volume on a table beside the bed.

"A what?" Robin glared at the book.

"Just a little invention of mine..." the blue-haired Anna covered sheepishly.

"Ours," Anna corrected, "It seems my sister was about to take a couple of pictures."

Robin's face was consumed by a blush, "You were going to capture and sell images of me naked?!"

"What can I say," the other Anna shook her head and shrugged, "people will pay for all sorts of things. And you, my boy, are quite the hot little sales trend."

Robin shifted uncomfortably at the sound of the phrase, "Do you even hear yourself? I'm a person, not a horse being sold at auction!"

"Say what you will," she shrugged again, now rising from the bed and making to leave.

"Ah-ah-ah," Anna tutted, blocking the doorway, "You know, two can play at that game." She motioned for Robin to hand her the tome from the table.

"Wait, can we talk about this?" she gave her sister a pleading smile.

"Smile for the camera, sweetheart," Anna snickered, whipping the thin garment off her sister and used the tome. "Ooh, nice one," she laughed even harder, admiring her skills at photography and moving out of the doorway.

"Gah!" the other Anna shrieked, pulling her clothes back on quickly, "You're horrible, you know that? Sheesh, I guess this is what I get for all my hospitality!"

"I guess, when you take advantage of your customers like that," Anna continued to laugh. After a moment, she looked at the photograph and then up to her startled sister, "Don't worry, it's not being sold. I'm just going to hang on to it for... insurance." The other Anna sighed in resignation and elected to cut her losses by walking out of the cabin.

"I apologize for all of that, Anna," Robin scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, honey. I believe you; it was an honest mistake," she chuckled sweetly, "so long as nothing actually happened."

"Absolutely. Nothing at all," Robin nodded, thankful. Finally given the chance to digress, Robin changed the subject: "How is Morgan doing?"

Anna started in realization, "She said she was coming in with me..."

The pair hurried out into the main room of the well-lit cabin and found their daughter spinning and twirling in place, "That was some funny-tasting juice, father." She indicated the now half-full bottle of wine on the table. Blushing, a glazed sparkle in her eyes, she leaned into Robin, "You're looking pretty handsome in the candlelight, father. Watch out, mom!" She giggled and imitated a lioness's growl. "Not to say you don't look gorgeous yourself, mom," she continued to giggle, moving away from her father and cupping her hands over her mother's chest.

"Bedtime," Robin declared, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," his wife agreed distastefully, removing her daughter's hands. "I'll tie her down."

"Thanks," Robin sighed as his wife pulled their daughter into her bedroom.

"Blue moon, you saw me standing alone... Without a dream in my heeeaaaart, without a loooove of myyy owwwwwnn..." Robin heard his daughter slur as she was dragged down the hallway.

After a few minutes, his wife emerged again, "Come on, you. We're getting some private bath time if it kills us."

"Yes ma'am," Robin saluted, following his wife out to the bath. Again, each of them cast off their yukata, and again, Robin could not keep himself from admiring the more supple elements of his betrothed's anatomy.

"Pervert," she chided him playfully, face bright pink. To Robin's relieved surprise, however, she began to massage his shoulders, pushing on the nape of his neck and easing her fingers along his shoulder blades, giggling as he sighed contentedly. She kissed his neck twice, then placed her lips in the center of his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she spun herself around to embrace him from the front. She had anticipated the needful pressure that was accosting her below the waist as she adjusted herself and nodded happily to her partner. He, too, lavished her with kisses of deep affection all over her upper body as the moon shone brilliantly upon the glistening waters. Robin was relieved, in more ways than one, to find that the evening hadn't been a total loss. Neither mentioned to the other the emptied bottle of wine that accompanied their discarded yukata as they indulged one another for the rest of the evening.


End file.
